With or Without You
by dessertgirl
Summary: “He gazed at her wistfully for a moment, leaning forward to catch her lips in a final, soft, feather-light kiss for a moment before standing up and taking his own life.” A Medusa/Stein oneshot not a song fic


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters, at all**

She searched around frantically for a possible escape as she was slowly trapped into a corner. She was panting, her chest rising and falling in an uneven pattern. Her 60's style dress was matting with sweat, dirt, and blood. The once elaborate up do was disheveled, and random strands of her blond hair stuck to her face, her sweat acting like glue. She desperately pressed herself against the wall; her beech green eyes were wide with fear. The dim lighting and griminess of her appearance did nothing to subtract from the unearthly beauty that she seemingly possessed. Though sweaty, her skin still faintly glowed with no assistance from the terrible lighting. Her eyes were piercing, beseeching for help or mercy, she really didn't care which at the moment.

An ominous figure clad in all black slowly advanced upon her, his dark features prevented anyone from seeing their true identity. When suddenly, the figure stopped in its tracks. The woman had finally looked up and her eyes pleaded with his silently. The figure seemed almost hesitant to continue approaching her. The woman saw the moment of indecision as a chance to escape, but before she could take a step she was forcibly pinned against the wall. The ominous figure's hood fell down. He was as lovely as the woman. But whereas the woman was light and vibrant as the sun, the man's features seemed as cold and dark as night. His vibrant green eyes narrowed as the woman moved to brush a strand of his dark gray hair back from his face.

"Stein," she breathed, her breath seemed to dance upon his skin, goose bumps turning up where they hit. He pushed her away, irritated.

"What is it Stein?" She asked, her melodic voice resonating in the cool air. "Why are you doing this?"

He shoved her away from him again, though this time a bit more forcefully.

"Stay away from me," he warned, his voice was low and deadly. But, the hint of indecision was still there. The woman noticed this and you could see that she was beginning to relax. Already, her tense shoulders had loosened up, and she wasn't hugging the wall anymore. The man, Stein, took advantage of her silence and pulled out his weapon, a blade covered in a clear substance of some sort. When the woman raised her brow questioningly Stein only grinned.

"Where's your deathscythe?" she asked.

"I don't need one, not to defeat you," Stein breathed.

"Oh, cocky," Medusa purred when, out of the blue, Stein whipped out a lighter.

Stein watched with growing pleasure as she paled. The mocking grin she wore earlier had disappeared in a snap. And in its place was her original frightened expression. She knew there was no escape. He knew it, and he knew her most prized possession the secret that she hid, the fact that she was deathly afraid of fire. It wasn't an illogical fear, the only weapon other than a death scythe that could potentially harm a witch was fire.

He had found out somehow. And he obtained this weapon, the only thing that could erase her off the face of this planet. There was no hope of a quick, painless death. A single touch from the flame would cause her to die from the immediately. He knew it, she knew it. So why was he waiting? She wanted it to end quickly. She internally begged for mercy, for him to do the job quick. She started to raise herself up from her hunched

position. She would greet her kin that lay among the veil of death straight on. With her head up high and her back straight. She would die fighting.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was fitting, she thought to herself, that as her victims died fighting she would too. It was actually slightly ironic. This was her last battle and she'd already given up. She shook her head ruefully, no; she did it again, this time with more determination. No, this wouldn't happen. If Stein, her Stein thought that she would have submitted to him killing her as obedient as a dog, he was wrong! She would fight until the end! As Stein was leaning forward to graze her with the deadly flame she suddenly hissed and her mouth popped open, her fangs visible.

"I won't go down without a fight." She warned Stein.

Stein grinned. "I didn't think that you would."

She leapt forward and aimed for his neck.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Stein grinned for a moment before smirking and pulling out another dagger, identical to the first. He started slashing away at her, and she fought back with her fangs and nails. They were engaged in a fiery dance, neither could get anywhere. It was so perfect that it almost seemed choreographed. Finally, the witch and her (would be) slayer stopped to catch their breath. The (would be) Slayer grinned at the witch.

"You caught up," he commented in a wry tone.

"I warned you," she told him with a small, melodic laugh. He laughed along with her and for a minute, the dark shadow that seemed permanently etched across his eyes seemed to vanish. He looked, happy. It was odd, he was odd, the whole situation was odd. It was ironic that the first time that Stein had smiled in years was when he was about to murder her, her as in, Medusa.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Medusa, she was his meaning for living, his reason for going on. Or, at least was.

Stein shook his head ruefully, it was just his luck for him to fall in love with the one woman he couldn't want, could have, the one woman he needed. He needed her more than air, he longed for her. He closed his eyes and didn't bother reasoning with himself. He needed her, but they were fighting against the nature of life itself, it was impossible for them to be with each other. It was him against the current, if only he could let go, let her go. This is impossible he thought. Completely and utterly impossible, he couldn't live with or without her **(A/N of course I'm referring to one of the awesomest songs by U2**

**If you haven't heard it go listen to it now)** He opened his eyes, and looked straight into hers, silently warning her of what was about to occur, she looked at him and nodded. They were both weary of this life, this world, so they would leave it, both of them, together. He lashed out in a sudden, quick moment and she fell to the ground with a soft thud. He gazed at her wistfully for a moment, leaning forward to catch her lips in a final, soft, feather-light kiss for a moment before standing up and taking his own life. As his last breaths _whooshed_ out of him, his final thoughts were of Medusa, and how they could be together at last.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N- It wasn't my original intention to make it so...erm...angsty and OCish, it just, kinda, happened. At first it was going to be a happy fic with a nice ending, but, well, yeah..**

**Show some love and review! **


End file.
